


Sneezy Tingles

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Lights Against The Darkness [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Cayde is amused by it, Gen, Ikora sneezes, dust covered guardian, just a random ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which a dusty Guardian gives Ikora a report. Ikora sneezes because dust and she can just feel Cayde's amusement growing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet with Ikora in it came into being after I sneezed a couple times from cleaing up some dust at my place.
> 
> Also this was more or less inspired by the fic_promptly prompt, _Any, any, The tingle of an oncoming sneeze._

The buildup for the coming sneeze had been happening for over several hours. All while she had been giving advice as well as mission details to several Guardians. Ikora knew that both Cayde and Zavala were doing the same whenever Guardians came to them for advice or for details that might be relevant to their mission. 

Her nose twitches as it starts to scrunch up and Ikora knows that the sneeze is coming. Traveler help her, but Ikora did not wish to sneeze on a fellow Guardian. Sneezing on someone by accident on her part would only result in teasing from Cayde with no end in sight.

Dust flakes from the Guardian’s Warlock robes float up into her nose as they rustle with their owner reaching towards her to give Ikora a patrol report they had put together from the field. If she could just hold onto it for a little bit then she wouldn’t risk offending her fellow Warlock by sneezing on them.

“Achoo!”

All movement in the room falls into startled silence as Ikora sneezes loudly and repeatedly into the bend of her left elbow before she pulls out a handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets in her robes. From somewhere in the room or perhaps from the hallway nearby, Ikora can hear the whisper of a female voice saying “Traveler bless you.” and she practically feels Cayde’s amusement growing across the table.

As Ikora blows her nose, she looks at the Guardian that she had been speaking with and finds that the black as the darkest shadows Exo has leaned back away from her with wide glowing green optics.

“I apologize, Guardian. I did not intend for that happen.” Ikora says stiffly as she folds up the handkerchief and puts it back into one of the hidden pockets in her robes. The Guardian nods slightly as their Ghost and Ikora’s Ghost both flash into existence.

“It is alright, ma’am. Do you need anything else from me?” The Exo Guardian answers softly as the surprised expression on their face slowly vanishes.

“No. Thank you, Guardian. You may return to your other duties now. The Vanguard will send you a message if we believe something requires your attention.” Ikora responds as she shakes her head, ignoring Cayde as the Exo Vanguard Hunter tries valiantly to gain her attention and the other Exo’s optics flick towards him before they turn back to Ikora and salute her before leaving.

“Told you that you should have cleaned your robes off before visiting the Vanguard.” Ikora hears as she watches the Ghost say while floating easily around the Exo’s head to their Guardian as the pair leave the room.

“The report for the Vanguard was more important than a little bit of dust.” The Exo Guardian rumbles softly to the bobbing Ghost.

“Not so when you make a Vanguard sneeze while handing in a report. Honestly it’s like––” Ikora doesn’t have the chance to hear the rest of the little Ghost’s words as the pair vanishes up the stairs and she hears Cayde start to speak.

“Ikooooora~” Cayde starts to sing song and Ikora hears the grin in his voice.

“No Cayde. Stand down.” Ikora answers as she shakes her head at her head.

“Awww, you’re no fun.” The Exo says in a sulky tone as Ikora hears Zavala make a soft sound of amusement.

Traveler above honestly. Why did nearly every Guardian they had, have to roll around in the dust when they were out in the field fighting the enemies of the Light and then bring said dust back to the Tower with them?


End file.
